1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a head-mounted display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of electronic devices that can be directly worn on users' body parts have been developed. Such devices are generally called wearable devices.
Examples of wearable electronic devices that are worn on user body parts may include head-mounted display (HMD) apparatuses which are worn on a user's head to display images. Other examples of wearable electronic devices may include smart glasses, smart watches, wristbands, contact lens type devices, ring type devices, shoes type devices, clothing type devices, glove type devices, and the like. Such wearable electronic devices may have various forms that can be attached to or detached from users' body parts or clothes. For example, HMD apparatuses may have a goggles or glasses shape. Since wearable electronic devices are directly worn on users' body parts, they are relatively portable and accessible by the users as compared to devices that are not worn on the users' body parts.
However, there is a continuing need for new and improved wearable devices that will be even more portable, accessible, and comfortable while providing ever greater functionality.